


Lightning/Молния

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про спящего человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning/Молния

Если бы меня попросили описать Рихарда одним словом, я бы не медлил с ответом: молния. Это слово идеально подходит ему - постоянно находящемуся в поиске и движении, такому же яркому и стремительному. Как фотографу требуется недюжинная выдержка и талант, чтобы запечатлеть молнию на пленку, так и мне приходится набраться терпения, чтобы ухватить эту «молнию» «за хвост». Не то, чтобы он избегал этого, но сейчас, когда группа находится на подъеме, он весь нацелен на закрепление результата.  
Одним весенним утром мне, как пресловутому фотографу, повезло застать свою «молнию» обездвиженной и доступной. Когда я открыл глаза, первое что я увидел – это коротко подбритый затылок, круглую сережку в ухе, прикрытую растрепанной челкой, и беззастенчиво открытую от одеяла спину. Рихард еще спал. Я понял это по ровному дыханию и его полной обездвиженности. Несколько мгновений я в ступоре смотрел на открывшееся передо мной наваждение. Нет, мне это не снится. Мне на самом деле повезло.   
Мне не хотелось его будить, мне хотелось рассмотреть его в мельчайших деталях, пока он замер передо мной. Одеяло портило вид, и я осторожно убрал его в сторону, чтобы мне ничего не мешало любоваться им. Рихард привык спать голым, и я люблю эту его привычку. Он точно знает, что ему нечего стесняться. У него красивая, ровная спина, без родинок или пятен, настолько неправдоподобно гладкая, что я почувствовал себя как мальчик-хулиган перед выбеленной стеной - захотелось оставить на ней свои следы: лунки от ногтей, алые вмятины от зубов, синяки от слишком крепкого захвата... Но я сдерживал свое желание прикоснуться к нему. Некоторое время я рассматривал его ягодицы, по-детски поджатые к животу ноги, ступни с аккуратными пальцами. Сонные прежде мысли заворочались в голове. Мне стало интересно, крепко ли он спит? Проснется ли он, если я прикоснусь к нему? Он ведь совершенно беззащитный передо мной сейчас…  
Точно. Беззащитный. Я могу сделать все, что захочу, пока он не проснется. Бесконтрольно в голове возникла идея: а что, если поискать ту тонкую границу между его сном и бодрствованием?   
Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, я заставил себя вернуть взгляд к изгибу его шеи, к соблазнительному металлу серьги в его ухе. Я весь настроился на него: я отчетливо слышал каждый его вдох и выдох, следил за каждым непроизвольным движением его тела. Подобравшись поближе к нему, я наклонился и захватил зубами сережку. Лязг металла о зубы показался мне оглушительным в полной тишине, а Рихард даже замер на секунду. Я был готов решить, что моя затея провалилась, но, услышав выровнявшееся вновь дыхание, обрел надежду довести игру до конца. Я прижался вплотную к его спине, стараясь идеально совпасть с изгибами его тела, и обвел его грудь рукой, зажимая зубами сережку. Он сейчас мягкий и тяжелый, а не неуловимая «молния».   
Мой рот наполнял вкус металла. Я облизывал сережку, захватывал ее губами, стараясь не коснуться языком чувствительного уха, моя ладонь покоилась на его груди. Ни на секунду я не переставал слушать его дыхание. Когда оно становилось слишком громким, я останавливался. Рука беспрепятственно перекочевала с груди ниже на расслабленный живот, затем на бедро.   
Преступные мысли в моей голове подбивали действовать смелее, но я не хотел переступать обнаруженную мной черту его сна так быстро. Я еще не наигрался вдоволь. Выпустив влажную сережку из своего рта, я опустился губами к его шее и плечу, скорее щекоча ее, чем целуя. Мне доставляло странное удовольствие ощущать, как его тело мелко вздрагивает прямо рядом со мной, а дыхание срывается с размеренного на частое. Наверное, своими манипуляциями я дарил ему незабываемый порнографический сон.   
Пора уже подумать и о себе. Мой взгляд снова прошелся по его спине к ягодицам. Заниматься любовью со спящим человеком мне еще не приходилось. Я замер в нерешительности на несколько мгновений, потом коснулся ладонью его ягодицы…  
\- Да войди ты уже, - у меня внутри все сжалось, когда тишину комнаты нарушил сонный хриплый голос Рихарда. Я почувствовал себя как маленький мальчик, которого поймали прямо на месте совершения какой-нибудь пакости.  
Несколько мгновений неловкого молчания, и мы оба засмеялись. Обстановка, разумеется, стала куда более разряженной.

\- И давно ты проснулся? – спросил я у Рихарда, когда он поднялся за сигаретами.  
\- Как только ты содрал с меня одеяло.  
\- Не обманывай.  
Он мне не ответил, скрывшись в соседней комнате. Но мне было все равно. Я схватил свою «молнию» «за хвост».


End file.
